


Free Time/Reaction Time/ Game Time Oneshots

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Free Time - Fandom, Reaction Time, youtube - Fandom
Genre: #WeLoveAnthony, Adi is 21, Angst, Bullying, Cenna is younger in one, Cenna&Jojo are pretty twinks, Cockblocking, Crying, Fluff, Free Time, Funny, Game Time, I Do, Like 17, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Reaction Time - Freeform, Tal is a blouse, This Is STUPID, YouTube, anthony is a annoying princess, but I love him, david is a bully, fake homophobia, there are literally no Reaction Time fanfics out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: after much research i learned there was no Free Time fanfiction on AO3 so i took it upon myself to write a whole book of oneshots. Requests will be taken and no pair will be denied or it could just be about one person.I love all of the boys and this is not to be disrespectful.ENJOY!!!





	1. Ice Cream Cause It Burns

The Free Time crew were at David's house as usual when they were filming a video. It has been a couple minutes since they finished the "Hottest Smoothie in the world" video and they were all just sitting around, some were still bitching and whining.

"I can't feel my taste buds", Micheal groaned from the floor.

"I think that milk was bad, my stomach is so fucked up bro", Tal wheezed standing up, his hand still rubbing at his belly.

His brother, Adi had just left the bathroom,"Bro, you guys are still laying here?", he questioned was answered by a turned up face from their guest. "You don't understand the pain, i- it feels like a El Diablo firecracker was set off on my lips", Matt touched his lip with a wince,"my beautiful lips".

The camera man just rolled his eyes only to for something to catch his eyes,"There's still ice cream!? Can I get it bro?", he asked already grabbing the carton anyway. "Knock yourself out, bro", his actual brother muttered into a pillow. Adi immediately dug in eating big spoonfuls,"Mmm", he licks the cream off the spoon, before looking around,"Hey, where's Jojo?"

He had not seen his boyfriend since the video, and he was choking up on the volcano beverage. "Why? You looking for boy toy? Want him to suck your jalapeño?", David teased from his bed across the room.

"Dude, your so perverted, that's my cousin your talking about", Nick scolded (they aren't related but idc, it's my story). Adi chuckled,"Yeah, bro shut up", the room was filled with small snickers,"But for-real, last I saw he was outside"

So with the ice cream and spoon in hand he headed out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him long to find the smaller Asian boy outside, still nursing his tongue. Adi noticed the blotches on his lovers tongue with a grimace,"Still burns, huh?" Jojo jumped at the unknown visitor and Adi didn't notice the tear tracks staining his cheek until now. The latter didn't verbally respond, instead whimpering with a nod.

The brunette sighed taking another large spoonful of the cold treat, only to here a shocked gasp.

"Is that ice cream?!", Joseph snatches the can out his large hands, only to find the jug empty, the remaining spoonful already in Adi's mouth. A look of disappointment and pain flashed across his face. "Fuck!", the small boy cursed covering his mouth with his shirt, water pooling in his eyes. "Babe just relax", the latter offered with a worried expression.

"It's just burns so fucking bad, bro"

Adi had no idea what to do. Jojo was literally crying over the pain and he had eaten all the ice cream. Suddenly he got an idea. The second Joseph turned to him, he'd grabbed him by the back of the neck and connected their lips.

Adi could tell he was shocked seeing as he froze before melting into the kiss. His tongue slide into his mouth, entangling with Jojo's before pulling away.

The Asians lips were still a little red, a drop of cream falling from his lip, before Adi wiped it away. "Feeling any better, babe", he asked.

The younger boy smiled swallowing softly, "Your so gross, bro", Joseph giggled laying his head on Adi's chest,"thank you"


	2. Take Away The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the video Free Time just posted “Don’t Let The Balls Fall! (Most Extreme Giant Kerplunk) where David has a headache and his boyfriend offers to make it better.
> 
> This is a David/Nick fanfic and its VERY cringy! You have been warned!!

“You okay, David?” Nick asked crawling into the bed looking over the other small teen. He knew he wasn’t feeling well before the video, but still helped the guys film anyway. Against Nick’s wishes might he add. He rolled off slowly covering his eyes at the bright lights shining in his eyes. Nick didn’t say anything when he cuddled up against his chest,”No, I have a migraine”, he mumbled into his shirt.

People thought that Davis was an asshole and a douche bag, but that wasn’t true. Well…. Not completely anyway. He actually just liked to be to himself in silence. That would explain why he didn’t like Anthony; he was the loudest most annoying person they know. 

“Want me to make it feel better?”

Wordlessly, David smacked his hand away from his backside,sitting up shooting him a glare,“How is making my ass hurt helping when my head hurts?”, he quipped raising a brow as the latter threw his head back laughing. “That’s not what I meant, Mr. Sex-on-the-brain”

He didn’t bother to respond instead snuggling back under him, a small yawn escaping his lips,”Sure, Mayora”

Nick kissed his forehead carding his fingers through his short hair.


End file.
